I can't die
by Lisij
Summary: Sarah Lyons is upset with the Lone Wanderer that she always risks her neck alone out in the wastes. Little does she know the real reason behind her suicidal bravery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot day in the Capital Wasteland and the sun shone relentlessly on the people occupying the Citadel. One of them was the Lone Wanderer who sat on top of the Wall of the huge complex trying to clean her armor of the blood of a Behemoth. Like so many days she frustratingly tried to scrub of the stains of the metal that protected her every day, when she was out fighting and saving another poor soul, trying to make due in the cruel place still scarred of the atomic war of the past.

On such days the Lone Wanderer wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and concentrate on the tedious task of cleaning. But as irony wants it the Lone Wanderer would not be left lonely on that day, when a young Paladin suddenly sat next to her.

"Hey there", Paladin Sarah Lyons said, while making herself comfortable next to the Lone Wanderer, "What are you doing?"

"Just cleaning up the mess left by the Behemoth I killed when I was on my way back from Big Town. I figured there would be fewer of them now that we send Hunting parties out into the Wasteland, but it seems there are some big guys still left"

Sarah Lyons watched her scrub on a rather nasty stain with a well used sponge for a few minutes before replying,

"You know you don´t have to do this anymore."

"Do what?", the Lone Wanderer asked without looking up.

"Going out to hunt Super Mutants. You and your father have done more than enough for the Capital Wasteland already. You need to take a break from all of this. This is the least of what you deserve."

The Lone Wanderer did not reply but stopped cleaning her armor for a moment, wanting to hear what her friend had to say to her.

"Listen Kid, I know people see you as some kind of hero, but you´re only human and I´m afraid you´re going to get yourself killed one of these days" Sarah said. In a soft voice she continued, "I´d be a lot happier if you let our Paladins handle things from here on now. You can take it easy for a while. There will be plenty of rebuilding and cleaning need to be done in the next few months. I think the Scribes will appreciate your help since you know the area in and around the city pretty well and it won´t be as dangerous."

The Lone Wanderer considered her words and then chuckled, "I´m sorry Sarah, but I can´t just stop being the Lone Wanderer. People need me and I´m the only person capable of helping them out."

Sarah wasn´t surprised by her response, she always found her friend to be cocky. But the thought of her dying out there alone without anyone around her was enough to get her worried about her.

"Then at least take some Paladins with you", she said. "I don´t understand why you always have to be on your own. Lone Wanderer or not, at least somebody will have your back when things get ugly."

Once again the Lone Wanderer considered her words and gazed at the courtyard of the Citadel. It seemed peaceful, only a couple of Patrols were on the walls and the rest of the Soldiers were inside the complex. Paladin Gunny was trying to shape the new recruits into capable fighters, but seemed frustrated. Since the Brotherhood took control of the Purifier a lot more people wanted to join the ranks of the Paladins and Paladin Gunny was the only person who was willing and capable to work with them. But few Wastelanders understood what kind of commitment they got themselves into.

The Lone Wanderer smiled sadly and then looked at Sarah before answering, "I can´t put other people at risk Sarah. I´ve done fine until now and I´m pretty sure I won´t die in the near future." She laughed a sad laugh and said, "Besides, I can´t die".

Sarah looked unamused at the Lone Wanderer who started to scrub the blood stain on her armor again. Sometimes she was such a knucklehead and for the love of God, she couldn´t do anything about it. She knew that the Lone Wanderer´s accomplishments were far and wide, but that didn´t mean that her luck wouldn´t run out at some point. No one lived forever. Even the most battle-hardened Paladins died and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

She gathered her thoughts and pushed her again once more, "Stop being an ass already and take a Paladin or two with you. They are at risk the moment they sign up for service. Every man and woman knows what they get into when they join the Brotherhood of Steel. We don´t lie about the risks and most of them would be more than happy to help out the person who brought some stability back to a place where most had lost hope. I can´t die, yeah right. I know you´re pretty cocky, but even you should know how ridiculous that is."

The Lone Wanderer stopped scrubbing her armor again and looked Sarah straight into the eyes. She thought about telling her a secret she never told anyone. Something she knew the day she left Vault 101, but she knew people would call her insane. After some thinking she said "I´m serious Sarah. I can´t die. I know how to prove it to you, but you will probably think I´m crazy"

Sarah Lyons knew that what the Lone Wanderer said was being absurd, since such a thing was impossible, but deep inside a part of her was intrigued so she asked, "Alright, I´ll bite. Prove it to me. Prove to me, that you found a way to cheat death and I´ll personally crown you Leader of the Brotherhood of Steel."

The Lone Wanderer smiled at her and pointed to a recruit walking towards Paladin Gunny.

"See that recruit over there? The one walking straight towards Paladin Gunny? Watch him. He´s going to trip and drop his Laser Rifle. It will go off and fire a shot into the sand bags next to Paladin Gunny. Paladin Gunny will get mad at him and educate him on the importance of using the safety on the guns. I´ve seen it countless of times now."

Sarah raised an eyebrow and started to follow the recruit's path. Soon enough he tripped and dropped his rifle which fired a Shot into the sand bags next to Paladin Gunny. The Drill Sergeant got furious and stared to yell at the recruit. Sarah couldn´t understand what they were talking about, but judging from the frantic movements of Paladin Gunny it wasn´t very pleasant.

"Alright, you got lucky with this one. I know this recruit, everyone knows he´s clumsy. That doesn´t prove you can´t die. So stop jerking around and get some Paladins on your next trip into the Wasteland."

The Lone Wanderer looked at Sarah and smiled again then motioned to a Guard on the Citadel wall.

"See that guard over there. I think Mercer´s his name. He's going to pull off his helmet and sneeze hard. Afterwards he will notice that some snot got on his armor and he will try to wipe it away only to notice he hasn´t anything with him on the wall to wipe it away.

Sarah looked at her dumbfounded but looked over to the Paladin guarding the East Wall of the Citadel. And once again the predictions of her friend became reality.

"Look", Sarah said a little irritated, "I don´t know how you convinced everyone to help you into pranking me, but you need to stop right now. This isn't funny anymore. Get the help I´m offering you and stop being such an ass."

The Lone Wanderer looked at her friend with a sad expression and said, "I´m sorry Sarah, but I´m honestly telling you that I can't die. I´m not lying and I haven't convinced anyone to prank you. If you just give me one more chance I'll try to convince you again. Please".

Her voice sounded pleading so Sarah, against better judgment, gave her one more chance.

"Alright, but this better be not one more future prediction."

The Lone Wanderer took a deep breath and started telling her story.

"As you know I´ve left Vault 101 seven months ago. I had been naïve back then and did not consider the dangers of the Capital Wasteland. The first time I left I did not run straight for Megaton, but I actually went into the opposite direction, even though our Overseer´s computer had information on the town, suggesting it was a safe travel point."

She hesitated before continuing, "It was the biggest mistake I´ve done in my life. Before I knew it I met a group of Raiders who started attacking me, I haven´t had much during this time, so I was easy prey. One of them knocked me on my feet with a tire iron and broke my legs. I was helpless and terrified. They raped me. One by one. I wished to die that day.

Fortunately I got lucky that day and my prayers had been heard. Soon after they were finished one of them shot me in the head."

The Lone Wanderer looked up to Sarah, who was looking at her with angry eyes and continued, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but please bear with me for a while. After they shot me I woke up outside of Vault 101. All the wounds inflicted on me were gone and my Pip-boy didn´t have any of the locations I discovered that day. I was terrified and didn´t know what to make of it. In the end I came to the conclusion that it was all a terrible dream and made my way into Megaton. I spend some days there before setting off towards Arefu, to deliver a letter given to me by Lucy West. I figured that I could use the caps and get accustomed to the Wasteland before searching for my father. I was passing the old School building next to Megaton when a group of Raiders jumped me. I started to shake and didn't know how to react, because at that moment I remembered what happened the first time I left the Vault so I was easy prey for them. But this time, before they got too close to me I shot myself in the head."

There was a heavy pause before the Lone Wanderer continued, "I thought suicide was a better alternative than to experience all the pain and terror again I felt the first time I was captured. At the time I wasn´t sure whether it happened or not, but I did not want to find out. I did not wake up at Vault 101 again that time, but to my surprise I woke up in on one of the beds of the Common House in Megaton. It was prior before I talked to Lucy West.

I always were a smart person back in the Vault. Some called me a genius, but I´m not sure if it is true. I just learn a lot of things a lot quicker than the average human being. But I figured that me waking up in Megaton meant two things. Either I was becoming insane, or I was stuck in time loop, which I haven´t figured out yet completely. Sometimes I wake up minutes prior to dying, sometimes it´s days. And sometimes it happens before something important is about to happen. Or at least something I deem important. I know this sounds crazy, but please Sarah", her voice became desperate at this point, "You need to believe me. Everything I tell you is true, I´m not insane. Why do you think I can predict with such accuracy what the people around the Citadel are going to do or what will happen around them? It´s because I´ve seen it countless of times. Why do you think I can accomplish in a few months what the Brotherhood could not in years? Every time I was about to die or something bad happened I shot myself in the head and every time I had gotten the chance to remake my mistakes. I practically conquered the Capital Wasteland because I literally can´t die. I don´t know if this is a curse or a blessing, but I´m making the best of it."

She smiled at Sarah who didn't know how to reply and continued, "This is why I don´t need an escort. I doubt my comrades will be as lucky and come back from the dead when they get blown up by a grenade. Who- or whatever is responsible for my inability to die is clearly having a plan for me. Before I´m finished with my tasks I won't get the satisfaction of rest, of Death."

They sat in silence together for a while before Sarah said softly, "Ok, I admit this sounds insane. How can you blame me for not believing you? But let´s say what you say is true, then what big task is ahead of you now? I doubt it´s killing Super Mutants. What do you think is so important now, that you can´t die? I mean everything is going well right now. The purifier works, everyone is getting water and the Enclave is gone. Everyday our troops are clearing the Wasteland of the remaining Super Mutants, so what else is there for you to do?"

At that the Lone Wanderer paused. A heavy silence passed between them before the Lone Wanderer replied, "Your Death."

"What?" A cold feeling of dread ran trough Sarah´s body.

The Lone Wanderer looked at her friend again tears running down her cheeks.

"It´s true Sarah. I see you die all the time. It's always different. Sometimes it´s when you´re out on patrol. Sometimes it´s when you´re collecting technology. It´s always different and I can´t change it."

The Lone Wanderer started to sob silently and Sarah didn´t know how to reply. After some time she asks, "Tell me, if you see me die all the time. How often have we had this conversation? How often have you tried to save me?"

Stilling her sobs the Lone Wanderer thought about the number and then replied, "We never had this conversation before, because I didn't know how to explain something like that to somebody else. As for trying to save you I lost count at about 200. It seems there is some key information that I´m missing, which would save your life. But I just can´t figure it out."

The Lone Wanderer got up and pulled Sarah Lyons with her and hugged her.

"I promise I will find a way to save you Sarah. I won´t stop until I know you´re safe. "

Sarah Lyons looked pale and excused herself to her quarters, needing to think about what was said. The Lone Wanderer smiled sadly at her and thought about all the times she tried to live her life after Sarah´s Death. There were robots and a big desert. A war between nations which side's she both had fought and died for. But all to no avail. Every time she died she woke up exactly three days before the love of her life died and she could not stop it. She hoped she would find the information she sought by traveling across the land, but she wasn't sure what to look for to end this nightmare. And she would not stop until she saved her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _(Recording start)_

" _Year 2279, February 5th, Recording Session 6 of Prisoner 021"_

 _(Feet shuffle)_

" _ **You should answer our questions truthfully or else this will be more painful than it has to be."**_

 _(Painful groan)_

" **Alright, tell me again, why is your Shack in Megaton stacked with technology we haven't seen before** "?"

 _(Heavy breathing)_

"… _I told you…it's from a space ship that is stationed…in Orbit…"_

" _ **I see, Anne please help our friend refresh her memory."**_

" _ **Yes Sir!"**_

 _(Switch being pulled)_

 _(Electrical discharge)_

 _(Painful scream)_

" _ **You should listen to me. Anne can keep up all day, whereas you look like you're about to break."**_

 _(Heavy breathing, painful groan)_

" _I'm telling you, it's the truth!_

 _(Annoyed sigh)_

" _ **If you won't break, I'm sure one of the other Prisoners will talk"**_

 _(Angry growl)_

" _YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM SARAH!"_

 _(Amused chuckle)_

" _ **Watch your tone; you're in no position to bargain. Now let's try again…"**_

 _(Recording End)_

 _xxx_

Time, for most people it's invaluable. The average life span of humans is short, even shorter in the world ravaged by the nuclear war of the past. But for a single woman, time was sometimes nothing more but a burden. Right now her small frame was shivering in the farthest corner of her cell. She could see her breath every time she exhaled. Her sense of time was long gone, even though she was captive for barely two weeks. But to her it felt like a life time.

The Brotherhood Outcasts ambushed the Lone Wanderer and a group of Paladins lead by Sarah Lyons on a routine patrol near Arefu. The warriors had no chance, as their Power Armors and weapons malfunctioned by a well placed EMP-mine. They brought the group to Fort Independence where they interrogated each person, asking questions about Elder Lyons's plans and of course the infamous Lone Wanderer.

It was no surprise that she was a person of interest to the Brotherhood outcasts. Few humans in history brought immense changes to the environment they grew up in. Fewer did so in the post-apocalyptic lands they were living in now.

They wanted to know how it was possible, that a "brat" from a Vault had the experience of a Paladin Veteran. How it was possible for a single person to accumulate so much technology in a Shack without anyone noticing. The Lone Wanderer berated herself for her stupidity. She planned to take all of her gear and bring it to the Citadel, but never bothered, because she trusted the people of Megaton to keep a close eye on her belongings. And the people gladly did so. Thanks to the Lone Wanderer the giant bomb in the middle of the town was disabled and the citizen could sleep soundly, without having to worry about dying in the middle of the night by a nuclear blast. Three Dog's announcement did also immensely help to make the Lone Wanderer notorious across the wasteland. Everyone knew of the great hero from the Vault who skirmished trough slavers, raiders and Super Mutants without as much as a graze. Everyone knew of the purifier and how the Lone Wanderer brought clean water to a place which had lost all hope.

Now, she was freezing in her prison cell, awaiting certain death, even welcoming it. Death did not mean the same to her as it did to other people. To her it meant a new beginning, a chance to correct the mess they were in, to save all the Paladins and Sarah from needless torture and agony.

But it was hopeless. Before she could die, they stopped their torture and let her recover, so to question her further another time. Killing herself wasn't an option either, since they never tried to use sharp objects on her. She had answered all of their answers truthfully, but they never believed her. They thought she made up the stories of the Alien technology she gathered on the Zeta ship. They thought she made up the fact that she saw beyond the time they were living in.

They questioned her decision to help Ashur, an infamous "Brotherhood Criminal". The Outcasts had their own spies it seemed, so her journey wasn't as unnoticed as she first had thought. She tried to argue that Ashur was the best hope for the city and future children who would grow up healthy and radiation free thanks to his daughter, but there had been no point in explaining to them why she felt like she did. She knew it was the right decision, because she had seen it with her own eyes. She had visited "The Pit" or "New Pittsburgh" as Ashurs daughter had named it. She had been an old woman by then, but the journey was worth it, because she knew at that time, that her decision to enslave a few to save many had been worth it.

She also had seen the alternative as well. She had given Marie to the slaves at some point in her life as well, only to see her die a miserable death in a junkyard surrounded by unsterile medical equipment. A sad fate for a child, whose parents had been long dead at that point.

Thinking back on the many decisions in her life, the Lone Wanderer was happy that at least some decisions worked out for the best.

She was pulled from her thoughts when suddenly the door to the prison opened and Anne came back to get her. She grinned smugly at her and opened the door.

"It's time for our little tea party princess. Hope you're in the mood for it"

The Lone Wanderer tried to sit up straight, but the pain in her arms was too much, so the Paladin grabbed her roughly and pulled her up with her.

It was going to be a long night.

xxx

The Lone Wanderer was sitting in the all too familiar chair in an all too familiar room. She was gasping for breath as the pain slowly subsided from yet another shock. They had asked to show how to unlock her Pip-boy, but she was uncooperative as always, which lead to painful hours of electrical torture. She even refused when they tortured Sarah. They had done it before and she was forced to watch. But the Pip-boy was the only thing that was going to save them; she just had to get her hands on it.

"…I'm telling you…", the Lone Wanderer slowly began, ignoring the pain in her chest, "only I can unlock it. It's biometrically locked. If you kill me it's going to be useless.

"You're lying. The moment I give this thing to you, you're gonna call for help", a gruff voice spoke to the lone Wanderer.

The voice in question belonged to Paladin Henry Casdin, the only other person she saw when she was being tortured. They always used the same tactics. Questions and torture if the questions were not answered or when the answers were unsatisfactory.

There was no good cop, bad cop. They were both bad cops. Only one was worse than the other.

"…You have to believe me; the device…isn't capable of something like that. It's a piece of Rob-Co trash…", the she said desperate.

"You can kill Sarah if I try anything".

The last bit pained her, but she knew that if they wanted to get out of the situation, she had to get her hands on her Pip-boy.

Henry considered her proposal and agreed. To make good on her words, he brought Sarah into the room, who was tied and looked terrified at the Lone Wanderer. Just to make his point clear, Henry had Anne hold a gun against Sarah's head.

She smiled sadly at her friend and looked towards the Pip-boy Henry held in his hand.

"Watch out for anything suspicious Anne. We don't need Lyons brigade to show up in front of the Fort", he said,

The Lone Wanderer took the Pip-boy and put it on her hand. Then she started to push the buttons to change the screen to a file that said "Synchronize".

It was all a ruse. While it was enough for her to put on the Pip-boy for it to unlock, the Brotherhood Outcasts needn't to know that. If they did, they just had to cut off her arm for it to function properly. Damn thing wasn't fool proof. The Synchronize function was indeed a distress call that would be sent to Fawkes. The Lone Wanderer figured that at some point she really needed someone to save her miserable ass and who better to call than an 8 feet tall, angry Super Mutant. She had built him a small device that would send him the coordinates of her Pip-boy as well as set him a waypoint for him to follow, should he get lost. But she believed in Fawkes. He was very smart, smarter than most humans.

"Here you go", she held the Pip-boy out for Henry to see, "I still need to have it on though, else it won't function."

Henry looked at her with one eyebrow raised but turned her arm to get a better view at the Pip-boy. She said there awkwardly what felt like an hour, while he clicked trough the menus, searching for something of value, before he let go of her arm.

"You're right it's really a piece of Rob-Co trash. What's the point of it anyway?"

"Uh, music?"

"Anne, bring her back to her cell. I'm getting tired of this"

xxx

A few days passed without any incidents. Usually a little torture here and there, but it wasn't as bad as it were in the beginning. The paladins took turns and examined her Pip-boy over and over again, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't find anything useful on it. The Paladins seemed to be distracted by something and the Lone Wanderer could tell that something big was about to happen.

"I'm telling you sir, the other prisoners have confirmed it", Anne said, "There are pieces of a giant Robot for us to take if we attack the Citadel. Now is the best time to strike. With our new toys from Megaton we should win this easily. Since the battle at the purifier the Brotherhood is low on manpower and the main force consists of wasteland trash that can't properly shoot. Let alone hit a bag of sand."

Henry considered her words and asked, "What about Vault 101? You said you found some valuable information on the Pip-boy?

The woman smiled a coldly and replied, "Yes Sir, we have found a password on the Pip-boy that seems to open the Vault door. We can move the whole Brotherhood underground, it will be a perfect and save base of operations.

Cold sweat started to run down the Lone Wanderers back.

Amata. No.

It seems she was willing to invite her back into the Vault even after what she had said to her the last time she helped her out. She probably sent her a new message during one of her interrogations. She hadn't noticed.

"Alright Anne, have the men form two Squads and attack both points at the same time. They won't know what hit them until it is too late."

The Lone Wanderer frantically tried to come up with a plan, but she felt helpless. Fawkes was taking so long and she had to try to something. She started to pull at her restraints but found herself to weak to do anything. She hadn't been fed properly since she arrived at the Fort. And dying of hunger took too long to even consider it.

"At once Sir."

xxx

The Lone Wanderer was dreaming in her cell. She saw the citadel burning and dead bodies piled up like bags. She also saw the Vault and how her childhood friend was shot with the rest of the Vault like animals in front of the entrance.

She woke up startled by an alarm. She could tell something was definitely wrong, because judging by the time of day, that her torture schedule had changed drastically. Normally she was in the cell during the day and tortured during the night. Yet she could see the first rays of the morning sunlight falling through the small window in the wall.

The Fort's alarms were loud and blocked out almost all the other sounds she could have heard outside. But she still could feel the earth shake from time to time. Explosions.

She sat silently in her cell waiting for the alarms to stop, but after half an hour her cell door opened and a familiar figure entered.

"Excuse me friend, but it seems the device you have crafted for me, malfunctioned", a slow voice spoke, trying to form the words correctly.

Fawkes was standing at the door and blocking the way entirely. The Lone Wanderer could have kissed him right there.

"Fawkes!", she exclaimed happily, "I'm so glad you made it. I knew you could make it."

The Super Mutant awkwardly scratched his neck and gave her his best smile he could form with his enormous mouth.

"Glad to be of service".

Fawkes cut her restraints and helped her get up. On the way out of the complex the Lone Wanderer checked the other cells only to find them empty. Her heart started to race. She finally changed Sarah's fate after countless of tries and she was not going to let her die again. Maybe she was finally getting somewhere in her endless cycle of resurrection. Being caught by the brotherhood of steel was a curse and a blessing. On the one hand Sarah did not die like she previously anticipated, but now she knew the Outcasts were a much bigger threat than she initially conceived them to be. She had to find Sarah to know that she indeed had saved her life and her never ending nightmare had finally come to an end.

On the way outside she saw a few dead Brotherhood Paladins lying around and her hope slowly diminished with every body she came across. Before they reached the gate she saw blonde hair sticking out between all the red blood on the ground. The Lone Wanderer raced over to the body and turned the person around. It was indeed Sarah. The Lone Wanderer saw a big wound on her forehead that was bleeding and she panicked. She went through all the steps to save a person's life and checked her pulse as well as her breathing. It seemed that Sarah was fine and the head wound was probably a concussion, but she did not have the time to figure it out.

"Fawkes, I need you to take Sarah and bring her to Zeta. The mothership I told you about? Sally should be able to help her recover with some Biogel. I will send her a message to activate the beacon and give you the coordinates to reach it safely. I can't just come with you. I have something urgent to do. Can you do this for me?", her voice was shaky even though she tried to hide it and Fawkes picked up on it.

"Nuh, I would hate for you to get hurt out there, are you really sure this is a good plan?"

The Lone Wanderer nodded and quickly explained the situation to him. The Super Mutant nodded in understanding and carried Sarah in his arms outside. The Lone Wanderer injected a Stimpak she had found in one of the storage rooms for good measure, but after that she had to get ready for the upcoming storm.

Since she had Power Armor training she could wear any type of it as she saw fit. But since she didn't have time to search for her own gear she took one of the fallen Outcasts armor and his Laser Rifle. Hoping it was enough she had to make a choice now. She knew that she could only reach one destination in time and Amata and the Vault were closer. She took a deep breath and considered her options.

 **Option A: Save the Vault (Continue reading Chapter 3)**

 **Option B: Save the Citadel (Continue reading Chapter 4)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Saving the Vault

The Lone Wanderer chose without thinking. Saving the Vault was the more logical choice, but also even if she didn't want to admit, it was a choice her heart made for her. The Vault was closer to her location and she could not abandon Amata and all the people she grew up with in the Vault. On her way towards her destination thoughts of guilt flashed through her mind. An inner conflict she could not stop, no matter how hard she tried.

" **You can't abandon the Brotherhood they are the only hope for stability in this land!"**

" **But the Vault and the people inside will be lost if I don't go there first!"**

" **Amata kicked you out when you needed her most, how can you be this naïve?!"**

" **The Brotherhood doesn't exactly treat me any better!"**

" **This will be on your head!"**

" **The Vault will be on my head!"**

No matter how hard she tried, she could not reach a satisfying solution to ease her troubled mind. Whatever she chose, she could not see it end well for one side either way. Running on the scorched earth and hearing her own steady breaths did only so much to focus her thoughts. She had to reach the Vault in time to stop the Outcasts from gaining access to the central network and worse, to keep them from killing anyone.

Whatever would happen at the Citadel would have to wait and she hoped that the Brotherhood soldiers there would be capable of handling the threat until she provided backup. With a steady running pace she made her way towards the place she once called home.

xxx

"Amata I compiled the report of the repairs I made to the water chip. It should run fine now, nothing big to worry about"

Amata looked up from her computer to see Stanley the Vault technician enter the Overseer's Office, holding the report in his hands. He looked older than she remembered. Even though she encouraged him to take more time off and to relax from time to time, the man was stubborn as an ox and kept working in fear of the Vault system to fail. She looked him up and down and noticed the dark circles around his eyes that were more persistent lately.

"Thanks Stanley, you can put it on my desk I will look it over when I'm finished with my work."

He nodded and turned to leave, but a sound from Amata's computer stopped him in his tracks.

Amata noticed and said, "Ah, this is just the signal of the Vault door opening. I invited Jame's daughter back to the Vault. I think it was a mistake to just send her out into whatever it is out there, she must have finally gotten my message. I better go and meet her at the door."

xxx

In spite of the Wanderers pace she did not reach the Vault before the Outcasts could enter it. She sat hidden on a formation of rocks and watched some Outcasts patrol the perimeter around the Vault. She could see three in total. Two were watching guard at the entrance and one was casually walking around the sign in front of it. She remembered vaguely that it said "scenic overlook" and wondered if the soldier in front of it had the same thoughts about irony as she had the first time she left her home.

Grabbing her rifle with newfound resolve she made her way towards the Vault and made sure to stay hidden or at least covered if they noticed her approach. She got lucky and stayed hidden until she reached the slope that lead to the entrance. Her real problem was the weapon she had brought with her. She'd have rather shot the three soldiers with a sniper rifle, as it was the safest way in taking them out, but considering the circumstances she was glad she had a weapon at all.

The Lone Wanderer crouched down and slowly sneaked up the slope. To anyone watching it would've been a rather magnificent sight to behold, as not many people could sneak in Power Armor. Since it was heavy and bulky it made a distinct sound anybody would pick up on if they were standing in its proximity. But to the Lone Wanderer the armor was nothing but a second skin by now. Sneaking was no problem.

She took in a long breath and threw a large stone into the direction the walking Outcast was looking at. It landed on a big destroyed carcass of what was once a car and the sound immediately caught the attention of the soldier.

"Guys I heard something, but I can't see anybody", the Outcast said, while checking the area the sound came from.

"For fucks sake go check it out and stop acting like a goddamn Greenhorn all the time", one of the soldiers at the entrance replied.

"Yes sir!", the Outcast replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

He jumped down on the street below instead of walking down the slope and forfeited his life by doing so. He just didn't know it yet.

The Wanderer snuck towards the soldier and reached for the knife he had holstered behind his back. A common error of amateurs as it left them open to the enemy should they attempt to steal it like she was about to do. The Outcast soldier did not even have time to react when she forcefully struck the knife between the neck and the collarbone. Power Armor was not fool proof and once again she was glad to know its weak spots. In a swift motion she pulled of the helmet of the dying soldier and broke his neck so to minimize the sounds the man could have made. Next she put on the helmet herself and walked straight towards the two soldiers guarding the door.

"So what the hell was it? Some Rad Roach am I right"?, one of the soldiers asked sarcastically when she stood right in front of them.

She didn't reply but looked from one to the other. Speaking would only let them see through her disguise

"Hey I'm talking to you fool", the soldier angrily said and made to grab the Wanderer's shoulder.

Hoping for exactly this moment she quickly grabbed his wrist before he could touch her and quickly pulled his arm behind his back. Thanks to the Power Armor that move was made even stronger and she was able to break the surprised soldiers arm entirely and he cried out in agony. The other one started to raise his Laser Rifle but before he could fire a shot the Lone Wanderer cleanly put her own flash of heat between his eyes. He dropped dead instantly. His partner was lying on the ground crying and holding his arm. The Lone Wanderer kicked his weapon out of reach and removed his helmet then kneeled down to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Who is leading this operation, what are you planning to do, how many of you are there?", she bombarded the man with questions.

He squirmed and defiantly looked up "Fuck you, you won't get any information from me!"

"Wrong answer", she replied coldly and stomped hard on his broken arm. Again the Power Armor fulfilled its god given duty and amplified the force of the stomp shattering the bones anew.

The soldier screamed painfully and tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Fuck…fuck…goddammit fuck you."

"Now let's try that again. If you'll answer my questions nicely I might even give you some Med-X for the pain.

The Outcast hesitated and gasped for air before replying, "There are 10 Soldiers inside, including Defender Anne. She's the head of the operation. I just know that we are supposed to secure the Vault…shit as if anyone tells us anything anyway!"

The Wanderer nodded satisfied with the answer and stood up ready to enter the Vault. She had some cleaning up to do.

"Hey…hey wait…you promised me some fucking Med-X! Don't leave me like this!", the soldier shouted at her.

"Oh right", she nonchalantly replied and turned to face him.

The soldier stared up at her in anticipation and breathing heavy because of the pain.

"Oh shi..."

The Wanderer raised her rifle and shot him in the head before he could finish whatever he indented to shout at her. She had a job to do and had no sympathy for the Outcasts.

xxx

The Vault was the way she remembered. Clean, bright and narrow. Perfect for the carnage she had planned out for the remaining Outcasts.

She slowly moved her way towards the Atrium and tried to listen to any suspicious noises that might give away the enemy's position. But the further she walked through the narrow corridors the more nervous she got. The Vault seemed to be empty. No soul was in sight and she suspected that everyone was either on the levels below or at the Overseer's Office. Either way she had to reach the soldiers quickly and make sure not to die along the way or else she might lose any progress she made already, or rather she was scared she would wake up and everything that happened up until now would be void. She decided to first check her old room before making her way upstairs, hoping one trip was all it would take to eradicate the remaining soldiers that dared to attack her old home and friends.

Her old room had been occupied by Wally Mack the last time she visited the Vault. After breaking his nose for insulting her father she made sure that the room stayed inaccessible to anyone but herself. The reason for this was a giant pile of weapons, explosives and ammunition that she stored inside the room in case of emergencies. Well, moments like this. She never truly believed to be able to enter the Vault again after Amata kicked her out, put she planned ahead just in case. The Wanderer entered her room and turned on the lights. All around the room weapons were lying neatly around and next to her bed whole boxes of ammunition and explosives were stacked on each other, almost reaching the ceiling. When Amata had explained the situation with her father to her, she made sure to collect everything she thought she could use and brought it to the Vault. She asked a Caravan to help her transport everything and repaid them generously. Of course they could not help her get everything into the Vault but Officer Gomez had volunteered. She always liked the officer and was more than happy to resolve the issues of the Vault afterwards.

She entered her room and got out of her borrowed Power Armor. She needed something lighter for what she had planned and the bulky suit would only get in the way. She went to one of the lockers in the room and put out a shimmering grey suit of armor. The helmet reflected the ceiling lights trough its orange visor. Chinese stealth armor, it was by far the most effective suit to stay hidden and it still offered good protection thanks to the suits integrated armor plating.

The Wanderer quickly grabbed the Chinese sword she got from the Vault after completing the Anchorage simulation and holstered it on her back. Afterwards she grabbed an Alien Blaster, one Alien rifle and a few Pulse Grenades. She holstered a few ammunition packs around her waist and legs to hold additional Alien Power Cells and turn to face her bed. On the ground the explosives she needed were lying around and she mentally planned were she would set the traps. The Outcasts had no idea what they got themselves into.

xxx

"Tell me the password to get inside the central computer or else people will start to die. Since you are the Overseer I'm sure you don't want that to happen to any of your flock. Now be a good girl and answer truthfully.", a sickly sweet female voice was talking to Amata.

The woman was interrogating Amata for almost an hour now. She was in exactly the same room and exactly the same situation her father had put her a few years back when her friend was trying to escape the Vault. The irony was not lost on her. She didn't want to answer the woman who continuously kept beating her and asking the same question. She closed of the living area of the Vault after she realized that it was not her friend who had entered the Vault, but still a few residents got caught and were kept in the prison behind her, watching her suffer under the brutish Wastelander. Her father was among the prisoners and had tried to fight them off, but they knocked him out with a rifle butt to the head. He was unconscious and bleeding from the hit. Amata was worried he might have a concussion but she was in no position herself to help, so she stayed silent and took the punishment for it. Bruises all around her face started to swell and she bled from her nose.

"It is not me who punishing you for your silence, but your own silence. If you tell me the password I promise you, your friends will be not harmed and you can leave the Vault for all I care. You just need to give me the password."

Amata swallowed down some blood and stared at floor, staying defiant to the end. She hoped her friend would reach her in time and stop this hell. She never imagined that giving away the Vault door's password would lead to the situation she was currently facing. A hard punch to the face was the reward for her silence and she almost fell from the chair she was sitting in. Even though the pain was unbearable she held on to the iron hope that they were not alone for long and everyone would be saved by the hero who solved the Vaults once already. She just had to hold out and wait…

xxx

The Wanderer watched her work with satisfaction and went to bring her plan in motion. She was standing hidden by the shadows in the Atrium , with a microphone around her mouth. She made sure to cut the lights of the area and hacked into the Vault's PA systems. As she started to speak her voice was carried through all the speakers in the Vault. She only had to deliver her message and wait for the Outcasts to react. No matter what they did, they would die either way.

"Outcasts of the Brotherhood, this is the Lone Wanderer speaking, I have escaped your little fort and I intend to execute my revenge upon your miserable souls. I will cast down your Codex and bask in the dying agony of those you hold dear. I'm here to relieve you of your earthly bounds…but relief must undeniably follow unbearable suffering. I will decorate this Vault with your entrails and build a throne from your skulls. I am destruction incarnate. Blood for the Blood God!"

The last sentence she shouted in the most violent voice she could manage then she turned off the microphone and waited for the effect she was waiting.

The surprised and startled soldiers all around the Vault were running towards the Office where Defender Anne was torturing Amata and awaited further instructions.

The Defender herself looked pale and turned towards her soldiers.

"Go find her you idiots! She's just playing with your minds. She is just one woman and you are trained Brotherhood soldiers. No need to hold back, I want you to kill her!", she said trying to keep the tremble from her voice.

Some soldiers moved on immediately but some hesitated for a moment. There was something in the Lone Wanderer's voice that made them fear her.

The first group of soldiers ran down the stairs towards the kitchen area. They moved in groups of three always checking the perimeter. The soldier in front of them stepped into the Kitchen and missed the trip-wire that was put at the door triggering the Cryo-mines that were put around the room. There was a brief flash of light and the three of them were frozen solid forever trapped in an alert state with raised weapons. But their hearts seized to beat immediately.

The other two groups deemed it necessary to stick together and all made their way into the Atrium. It was dark and they could only make out a silhouette standing in the middle of the hall.

One of them spoke nervously, "Come out and drop your weapons. We won't hurt you if you comply."

In response maniac laughter filled the air around the hall, seemingly coming from all direction. The soldiers moved slowly back against the wall and frantically checked their surroundings. One of the soldiers checked the middle of the hall again, but the silhouette was gone. The air next to him shimmered slightly but it was too late to react. A sword flashed in the darkness and cut across his throat, blood spilling in all directions. The panicked soldiers started to scatter around the hall not even bothering to help their comrade. Some fired blindly into the darkness. But it was to no avail. The Wanderer quickly ran behind them one by one slashing them open with her sword or disintegrating hem with her Alien rifle. They were outnumbered even though she was alone.

After it was all done she took off her helmet and went to the nearest corpse and started to smear his blood on her face. She knew that psychological warfare could just be as effective as normal conventional warfare. But it all relied on the person's ability to act the part and even then, not everyone could be manipulated like that. She needed to make sure that Anne would see her as the Grim Reaper. Being bathed in the blood of her comrades was all she needed to show her for her to hesitate and in that moment she would strike. The Outcasts lost the moment they started to give in to fear and she only needed to finish them off.

Making her way upstairs she hoped that Amata was alright and she wasn't too late. She would never forgive her if she dies. She was about to reach the room Amata was in when she heard Anne trying to contact her soldiers,"Everyone status report, I repeat status report what is happening? Over."

She sounded panicked which was a good sign and the Wanderer took a deep breath and entered the room.

Anne hearing the footsteps turned around and saw the Wanderer covered in blood and entrails standing in the door frame. She quickly moved to stand behind Amata and pressed her gun against her temple. Amata whimpered and stared in horror at her friend who looked nothing like she remembered her to be. She looked like a wild animal, her eyes filled with blood lust and anger.

"Don't you dare move or I'm going to put a round trough your little friend here!" Anne warned the Wanderer and tightened her grip on the girls head.

The Wanderer cocked her head and grinned manically stepping slowly further into the room, completely ignoring Amata. Anne's Laser Pistol started to shake in her hand and she tried to raise the pistol to aim and fire at the Lone Wanderers head, but she was faster and threw her sword right through the Outcast's skull. The sheer force alone was enough to nail her into the wall behind her and she dropped dead to the ground.

Amata started to shake and looked at the terrifying presence that approached her. It looked like her childhood friend but she wasn't so sure anymore

"No please don't kill me", she started to beg and the Lone Wanderer started to feel bad for her friend. She didn't want Amata to see her like this but it was the only way to save her life. She kneeled before her and grabbed Amatas shaking hands and looked into her terrified eyes.

"Shhhh it's okay Amata it's all for show I would never hurt you." The Lone Wanderer tried to calm her friend and pulled her into a hug. She was aware how she must have looked but she needed to show Amata that she wasn't a psycho. It was the most important part of this whole scenario. Amata shook in her arms and then started to calm down slightly wrapping her own arms around the Wanderer. They sat like this for a while before the Lone Wanderer broke the embrace and looked at Amatas face. She was bruised and blood was running down her nose and mouth. Tears freely flowed down her face and one eye was swollen.

"I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner", the Wanderer began and cleaned some of the blood with her thumb. "But you need to listen to me Amata", she continued more seriously. "I need to leave the Vault again for a while. I will be back I promise and I will explain everything that has happened here today. You need to trust me. There are many people who will die if I won't be there for them."

Amata nodded and stood up. She looked at the prison were some Vault residents were trapped, all watching them with curiosity. Butch was also among them, looking rather bewildered. Amata couldn't blame him. Who would've thought that the Vault would be thrown into Chaos again in such a short time.

She turned back to her friend and said, "Alright, but I need to change the password for the Vault after you leave. I will only open the door again when I can personally verify that it is you who is standing at the entrance. I will have Stanley take a look at the camera and see if it still works. We don't need another disaster like this."

The Wanderer squeezed Amatas shoulder to reassure her and made her way out of the Vault. She was just getting started.

xxx

The Wanderer had always thought that the Citadel looked like a bomb had struck the building; even though the Brotherhood made a good effort of reinforcing and cleaning it up a bit. But today it looked like it was under siege. Fires and smoke rose from all parts of the complex towards the sky and the front gate looked like it was opened by mini nukes. She could hear distant gun fire and the sound of Laser weapons. She hoped she had time to stop the worst from happening and started to sprint towards the gate. Upon reaching it she noticed the dead guards lying around. She never was particularly fond of the Paladins guarding the entrance, but she never wished for them to die.

The Wanderer quickly ran towards the main entrance and noted how the doors were missing as well. Whatever the Outcasts beliefs were, the certainly didn't lack fire power. She had to make sure to stay out of sight and find Elder Lyons. He was the head of the organization and without him the Brotherhood would crumble, she was sure of it.

The fighting in the courtyard was still going on. The outcasts clearly send the bulk of their army towards the Citadel. She could see Paladin Gunny and a few recruits take a stand inside the building where some beds were placed. He was smart; the higher position gave them an advantage even if the recruits didn't realize it. One of the recruits fired a Laser Rifle and missed his target, but at the same time he hit barrels who were standing neatly around close to each other, they exploded and took out many Outcasts in the process. She didn't want to give away her position and made sure to keep to the shadows. She needed to reach the Elder first everything else was a second objective.

She went inside the complex and followed the narrow corridors until she reached the hall they kept Liberty Prime's remains in. See could make out several dead Brotherhood members, among them Scribe Rothchild. The Wanderer felt bad for him, but she didn't regret saving Amata. She knew if she made her way to the citadel first the Vault would've been lost. She quickly dropped some Cryo-mines around the catwalks and made sure her stealth field active. Afterwards she fired a shot into the area to get the attention of the Outcasts surveying the equipment. She didn't stay to watch what would happen, the mines should do their jobs, she had to continue to search for the Elder.

She reached another building complex and saw Outcasts and Brotherhood Paladins fight inside the narrow corridors. Lucky for the Brotherhood Paladins she could sneak behind the Outcasts and kill them with her Alien rifle. She realized in horror that some of the Outcasts were carrying the weapons she was storing in Megaton. She hoped they didn't hurt anybody while collecting them.

The Brotherhood soldiers were confused for a moment when they saw flashes of light shoot from thin air into the Outcasts, but when the Wanderer disabled her stealth field and took off her helmet they recognized their ally.

"Glad you finally made it", one of the soldiers began,"They kept us under fire so we wouldn't be able to reach the Elder. We need to hurry and see if he's alive."

"Where is the Lyon's Pride? I haven't seen any of their members in the courtyard."

"I think they are with the Elder, or at least I hope so, anyway we need to hurry."

The Wanderer nodded in agreement and equipped her helmet again and rushed down the hall towards the Elders room, the rescued Paladins following her.

When they reached the room they realized with sinking hearts that they might be too late. Colvin and Dusk were lying dead against the Wall in the room, clearly killed by the Wanderers Alien rifles.

"God damn, what kind of technology do these bastards have?" one of the Paladins commented.

They Wanderer entered the room and made a quick note of her surroundings. The table and various furniture were destroyed, but something caught her eye. She kneeled down beside the bed and looked under it. Squire Maxson was hiding under it, clearly scared. The Wanderer reached out with her hand and tried to calm the young boy. "It's alright the Paladins and me are here to rescue any survivors and the Elder. You can come out now."

The boy reluctantly took her hand and let himself be pulled out from under the bed.

"I saw them take the Elder away after they killed two of the Lyon's Pride. What hope do you have if they couldn't save him and they are the best soldiers around here?" the boy began miserably.

The Wanderer kneeled down to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Do you know who the Lone Wanderer is?" she asked him.

The Squire nodded and replied, "She is the hero Three-Dog keeps talking about on the radio. She sounds like a super human to me."

"I am the Lone Wanderer", the woman replied, "I will get us out of this situation, but you need to tell me where they are keeping the Elder."

The Squire stared in awe and answered her question.

"The Elder was dragged to one of the older parts of the building. Some of the sealed ones I think. At least that's why I overheard them saying. I'm sorry but that's all I know."

The Wanderer nodded and patted the little boy on the back. That information should be useful enough. It was time to save the Elder.

xxx

The Citadel was a huge complex, in fact the Wanderer had only seen parts of it. She assumed that there were other parts she hadn't stepped in yet, but never bothered enough to check it all out. She was running through the narrow corridors, taking out the occasional Outcast that had made it inside and followed the instructions of the Paladins behind her.

"I know the sector Squire Maxson was talking about. Only the Lyon's Pride and a few selected Scribes are allowed to enter it. The Elder said that it stored dangerous technology and we needed to keep it hidden as much as possible" one of the Soldiers said.

The Lone Wanderer listened to the explanation while keeping a sharp eye on their surroundings. The last thing they needed was to run into an ambush. Soon enough they reached a set of huge metal doors.

"Yes that's the place" the soldier explained again, "The doors should be closed, that means that the enemy probably has made it inside already."

They stepped through the doors and found themselves inside a huge elevator. Dimly lit lights were placed down the elevator shaft, illuminating some of the darkness. The Wanderer pressed the only button on the panel and with a creak the construct started to descent deeper into the ground. The place had to be deep underground, because as she stared down the elevator shaft she could not make out when it would end. More lights appeared from the darkness below and disappeared after a while above them.

The atmosphere changed noticeably, there was a feeling of unease in the air. If what the Paladin had said was true, they were venturing into unknown territory. The enemy clearly had the advantage if they expected anyone to come through the elevator doors. The Wanderer examined the group with a grim expression underneath her helmet. They were four soldiers. Two of the Paladins had Laser Rifles while the other had a Gatling Laser. She had no doubt that the Soldiers were capable of defending themselves but who knew how many Outcasts were waiting at their destination. They needed a plan and she had good idea of how they could survive the encounter.

"Listen up, I know aren't exactly a force to be reckoned with, but I have an idea how we can surprise anyone waiting down at the elevator. When the door opens I want you three to press yourself against the wall, so when the doors open they will hopefully think that the elevator is empty. You've seen what kind of weapons they are using, we can only hope to defeat them with what we have with us. The moment the doors open I'm activating my stealth field. I'll try to get behind the enemy, so the moment I open fire you open up as well. If we attack them from two sides at once we may be able to turn the situation to our advantage." the woman explained.

The Paladins agreed to the plan, as no one had any better idea how to proceed. The elevator started to slow down and they quickly moved on either side of the elevator, trying to stay out of sight when the doors opened. The Wanderer herself stood in the middle and activated her stealth field. The doors opened and a dark hallway stretched out in front of her. Several Outcasts were taking cover behind sandbags they placed in front of the elevator and were taking aim at the Wanderer. She had no doubt that the stealth field provided her with the necessary invisibility to stay hidden but nevertheless she held her breath, anticipating the moves of the Outcasts.

"Uh Sir, there is no one, the elevator came down by itself" one of the Outcasts reported confused.

"Nonsense, the elevator is supposed to stay topside until we are finished with our business here. Go and check it out Soldier" the reply came from what the Wanderer assumed was the leader of the few Outcasts.

"On my way Sir!"

The soldier slowly started to move towards the elevator, his senses checking for any suspicious movements or sounds. The Wanderer took the chance to slip quickly past him and slipped through the opening he left in the formation. Then she turned around and started to fire her Alien rifle at the backs of the soldiers. The stealth field disappeared and hot blue light shot trough them. Clearly caught by surprise the soldiers started to turn around to fend off the assailant, but the Brotherhood Paladins acted out their part of the plan. Overwhelmed by the sheer force of their attackers the Outcasts soon dropped down one by one, the only sound left was the cooling function of the Laser Rifles and the Gatling Laser.

"Alright, let's move on further, we need to find the Elder!" the Wanderer said, moving further into the deep complex.

The hallway was dimly lit, like the elevator. It seemed like this part of the building wasn't used in a long time. Compared to the sectors above which were relatively clean and brightly lit, this sector felt like it wasn't used that often. The Wanderer could make out a blue light at the end of the long hallway, illuminating the room beyond and she started to run towards it. She could hear the sound of electric discharge and a loud steady hum coming from the room. The group entered the strange area and stared at a large circular room, which was huge in size. It was larger than anything the Wanderer had seen. In the middle of the room, several electric generators and Tesla Coils were place on a platform which seemed to power a giant pulsing core that was placed just above the Tesla Coils. It shimmered in a bright blue sun and slowly expanded and contracted in size. It was an awesome sight, and reminded the Wanderer of a small sun.

They looked around the room and noticed that there were no Outcasts present expect for one lone figure who stood upon platform at the far sight of the room. Giant screens were placed on the wall, showing different locations of the world on a map. Some were marked with a big red x and some with a circle. The Lone Wanderer moved towards the figure, but was stopped when she reached the stairs.

"That's close enough!" the voice warned.

The figure turned around and looked the Wanderer in the face. "You're resourceful, I'll give you that, but you have come too late. I am already preparing the last steps of my plan and the Brotherhood back West has been notified of my findings. They will be here, even if you stop me, you won't be able to stop the true Brotherhood of Steel. Lyon's pathetic group of boy scouts will stand no chance against the force which will overrun the Capital Wasteland."

With that Henry Casdin looked to the side with distain and the Wanderer noticed a body lying at the far end of the room. With sinking heart she realized that they have come too late and the Elder was killed. She gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on her rifle.

"Oh don't be upset now" Henry began noticing the way the Wanderer's stance changed. "You see the Elder was lying to you all along. He didn't stay in the Capital Wasteland to help out all the wasteland trash roaming around, it's all ruse to hide a more bitter reality. Lyons found something my dear, something underneath the Citadel. Something he wanted to keep hidden from the wrong people. He did try to contact the Brotherhood back West, but sadly for him they ignored him, because they deemed him a failure after he started helping the Wastelanders."

He stretched his arms out in a dramatic fashion and continued with his explanation "Lyons found working nuclear warheads underneath the Citadel. They are different than the old bombs that were fired 200 years ago. I read trough the files and I believe that one rocket is as strong as 100 warheads of the past!" He smiled slyly at the dumbfounded group and pointed at the map behind him.

"Can you imagine what this would mean for the Brotherhood of Steel? It's the ultimate find of a century. The holy grail of our crusade and Lyons was afraid of it. He wanted to keep it hidden and didn't know what to do with them. That's why he never left. That's why he is sitting ducks in this Wasteland and that's why more Paladins will die under his command. Once I explain the situation to the Soldiers above I hope they will see the error of their ways and join the true Brotherhood again." His face took on an angry expression and he said "I can't believe he branded us Outcasts, while we are the true face of the Brotherhood. Lyons is a failure as a Leader and as a member of the organization!"

He started to decent towards the Wanderer and continued "I hope you are smarter than the rest of the Brotherhood of Steel and will see reason. Let me talk to the men upstairs and let me end this needless war. Enough lifes have been lost because of that man. These warheads need to be preserved and studied. They are too dangerous to be left alone sitting here!"

The Wanderer hesitated. She felt betrayed and couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Elder seemed like a kind and honorable man when she first met him. What she was hearing shattered the reality she had made inside her head. She stepped back from Henry who smiled at her and awaited her response. She had to make a choice now.

 **A) Spare Henry (Continue in Chapter 5)**

 **B) Kill Henry (Continue in Chapter 6)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Saving the Citadel

The Lone Wanderer chose without thinking. Saving the Citadel was the more logical choice, but also even if she didn't want to admit, it was a choice she would inevitable regret. The Vault was closer to her location, but she could not forsake the Brotherhood. Without them the Wasteland was doomed and she could not let her personal feelings get in the way. On her way towards her destination thoughts of guilt flashed through her mind. An inner conflict she could not stop, no matter how hard she tried.

" **You can't abandon the Vault they will be killed because of you!"**

" **But if I abandon the Citadel a lot more people will die!"**

" **The Brotherhood doesn't give a shit what happens to you, they would not risk their lifes for you?!"**

" **Amata kicked ME out and abandoned ME when I needed HER the most!"**

" **This will be on your head!"**

" **The Wasteland will be on my head!"**

No matter how hard she tried, she could not reach a satisfying solution to ease her troubled mind. Whatever she chose, she could not see it end well for one side either way. Running on the scorched earth and hearing her own steady breaths did only so much to focus her thoughts. She had to reach the Citadel in time to stop the Outcasts from attacking it in its weakened state.

Whatever would happen at the Vault would have to wait and she hoped that the Vault Dwellers could hide until she arrived. With a steady running pace she made her way towards Megaton. She had some preparations to do.

xxx

Sherriff Lucas Simms was walking around the town of Megaton when he heard the familiar screech of the cities' doors open. Probably just another visitor. He pulled his hat a little tighter on his head and mentally prepared his speech he gave newcomers every time they came to Megaton. When the big scrap doors opened he smiled and forgot all about his speech, for the Lone Wanderer was standing in front of him. She wore the same armor he had seen earlier when a group of soldiers came in. The introduced himself as the Wanderer's friends and he gave them access to her house. He admitted that he didn't trust them exactly but he knew that with their Power Armor he or Megaton didn't stand a chance. They took a bunch of strange looking weapons with them and left just like that. Now the Wanderer was wearing the same set of armor so he was relieved for a moment that he didn't make a mistake.

"Howdy friend, what can I-" the sheriff began but was cut off by the Wanderer.

"I have no time to explain sheriff. But I need access to THAT gun." the Wanderer explained out of breath.

"THAT gun?" the sheriff asked uncertain.

"Yes THAT gun, I need it now!"

The Wanderer was upset he could tell this much, but to want him to get that dangerous and crazy gun from the Megaton armory was insane. He remembered when the Wanderer one day brought it to him and explained its function. She didn't want it to store it anyway else and trusted Lucas Simms to keep watch over it. Also the robot that was stationed in the armory was a big bonus.

"Alright come with me, but you better not blow up anything important" he said and they made their way down the armory.

He opened the door and they stepped into the small shack. The robot registered the visitors and deemed that they had access to the armory. The Wanderer went to the storage locker and opened it. Inside was a big package wrapped in many layers of cloth and she laid it on the table. Once she unwrapped it the Experimental MIRV was shining in all its glory in the bright light of the shack. The weapon was dangerous as it fired not one mini nuke, but 8 at the same time. It first fires only one nuke, but once it reaches its highest point it opens up and 8 smaller sized nuclear warheads fly out. Even though they were smaller in scale their blast radius and their effect was much greater than the average Fat Man could manage.

"That'll do sheriff. And don't worry I plan to make good use of this."

With that the Lone Wanderer stepped back into the sunlight and made her way to her home. One final thing was left for her to do.

xxx

"Fire!" a voice rang trough the rows of Outcasts.

The command made all the soldiers fire their Fat Man Launchers at once. They bombarded the Citadel entrance and tried to destroy its enormous gate. It was far harder to crack than they anticipated and had a hard time gaining access. Also the terrain they were fighting in was in no way offering any protection and the Citadel soldiers were firing down at them from the wall. Casdin Henry gritted his teeth. The old fool Lyons was sacrificing men on both sides just so he could play hero to a shithole like the Capital Wasteland. It was infuriating.

Before he could shout another command though, the front rows of his troops were devastated by multiple giant explosions. He looked in horror as most of his soldiers were wiped out and he turned to find the source of this barrage. The troops on the Citadel wall cheered and some laughed pointing behind the Outcast leader. He turned around and saw what one could only describe as a "shimmering white knight" standing some feet behind his troops. The armor was all clean, too clean for wasteland standards and he could swear that he saw it somewhere before. The figure shouldered a giant Fat Man and reloaded it with another nuke. Before he could react and shout an order the nuke shot out with a high pitched sound and flew high into the sky. There it separated into 8 smaller nukes and fell back on the position the remaining Outcasts were holed up.

"Oh shi-"

The words were swallowed by more immense explosions leaving nothing but ash and scorched stone behind.

With that the figure turned away and ran back towards Vault 101, leaving the Citadel soldiers cheering their victory.

xxx

The Wanderer arrived at the entrance of the Vault and dropped to her knees. Multiple bodies of the Vault Dwellers lay around scattered in the hot sun. They were obviously burned by Energy Weapons and tears started to run down her face. If only she had chosen the Vault first then this would not have happened. She looked around frantically and searched for Amata but didn't find her body among the others. Some hoped flared up inside her and she made her way inside down her home.

She reached the Atrium and noticed how people were inside the Overseer's Office. If Amata was anywhere in the Vault it was probably there and she rushed up the stairs to see if she could still save her childhood friend. On her way she encountered multiple Outcast soldiers but quickly disposed of them with her Alien rifle. The technology was surpassing anything they had to offer and her fights were ended before they even started. When she reached the office she opened the door and saw a surprised Annie Marie Morgan was sitting behind her desk tipping something into the Overseer's computer. The dead body of Amata leaned against the wall, her eyes closed and her hands resting a red spot on her stomach.

Hate and Rage filled the Wanderer and she stepped in closing the door behind her. The remaining Outcast would not get a quick easy death.

xxx

Sarah Lyons made her way to Vault 101. She awoke a day prior in the space ship the Wanderer had sent her to, to save her life. At first she was afraid and almost freaked out when she saw Earth from space but soon calmed down when a girl named Sally explained the situation to her. Sarah hit her head hard back in Fort Independence and had to be treated for a concussion. Lucky for her it didn't leave any lasting damage and the scar was completely gone thanks to the Alien gel that she found on the ship. Right now though, she was concerned as she made her way towards the Vault that was once the Wanderers home. She was filled in what happened during her disappearance. The Citadel was attacked by the Outcast but the soldiers were quickly defeated by the Wanderer leaving no remaining Outcasts behind. She figured that the only other place her friend could have gone to was the Vault and Megaton's sniper confirmed that he saw the girl walk towards the direction.

She walked up the slope leading to the entrance of Vault 101 and noticed the dead Vault dwellers bodies lying around. A feeling of dread filled her and she quickly ran inside to find the Wanderer. She expected the worst.

Bodies of Outcasts were lying around and she followed them, figuring they would lead her to the girl eventually. When she reached the Overseer's Office she opened the door and took a step back in shock. The Inside of the room was smeared with blood and entrails. Body parts of an Outcast soldier were lying around scattered and the Wanderer was leaned against the wall in front of her. She cradled her dead friend's body in her arms and stared empty at the window look at the Atrium.

Sarah tried to speak with the Wanderer but she didn't react at all and continued to stare right through Sarah. She noticed how the Wanderer gripped a 10mm pistol tightly in her hand. Whatever happened, her friend was lost inside her mind and needed medical attention.

xxx

Sarah managed to get the Wanderer back to the Citadel but not without problems. When a Paladin of the Lyon's Pride tried to take Amata from her arms she attacked him like a feral animal, putting the man in the infirmary. They had to rely on drugs to knock her out and bring her to the Citadel. Though, the problems didn't end there. The Wanderer had to be tied to her own bed because she screamed her friends name and scratched at her own skin hurting herself. She didn't eat and had to be force-fed, but no matter what they did, the condition of the Wanderer stayed the same. Even the Elder, Sarah's father could not talk any sense to her or calm her.

A few weeks later when Sarah was visiting her again, she found her bed empty and the straps were torn, like she used immense force to tear herself free. A search party was started but they failed to find the girl and so the Brotherhood went back to their regular duties.

 _ **Epilogue**_

The rumors of the disappearance of the Wanderer spread like a wild fire through the Capital Wasteland and the inhabitants tried their best to find their hero, but to no avail. Three-Dog's reports on the deeds of the Wanderer stopped at some point and a drop in moral could be felt everywhere.

The Brotherhood effectively secured trade routes and cleaned out remaining Super Mutants, making the Wasteland saver each day.

Sarah Lyons devastated by the sight of her friend became a more serious and mature woman, making the Lyon's Pride even more efficient than they already wear.

Eventually rumors told of a lone figure around Vault 101 who ventured out at night to gather various parts of cars and electronics. Soon afterwards a vehicle could be seen driving towards the West, leaving the Wasteland behind. Many claimed it was the Lone Wanderer who lost her mind, others claimed it was a ghost you could only see when the air shimmered. After the Lone Wanderer disappeared for months, the legends surrounding her eventually became nothing more than stories for children.

 **Sequel will be called "Diamond in the Rough"**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Spare Henry

The Wanderer hesitated a few minutes but in the end she made her choice. She didn't doubt the story Henry was telling her, he had no reason to lie. She didn't like the man, she could even say that she hated him for what he put her trough and what he tried to do back at the Vault. But the danger of nuclear warheads was far greater than her personal feelings in this matter.

"Alright" she began "I believe you. I will allow you to end the fight and talk to the men. But I will be watching you. If I find out that you have been lying to me I will personally crush your Brotherhood and destroy all you hold dear! Just like you tried with the Vault I grew up with."

The last part she added just to let him know what happened to his other men. His smile faltered but he nodded nonetheless to her terms.

"I promise you won't regret it Wanderer. I am not stupid. I know the rumors surrounding you and I'm sure most of them are true. I just want to set the Brotherhood back on its original path. We have no business meddling in the affairs of the common folk, that's not our job. It never was."

They shook hands and turned to leave but the remaining Brotherhood Paladins were aiming their weapons at the Wanderer and Henry.

"I can't believe that you would trust him that easily. How gullible can you be? The Elder must have had his reasons for his decision. But now you shit on everything we stand for. How dare call yourself a member of the Lyon's Pride if you abandon your brothers when they need you most!" one of the Paladin shouted at her.

The Wanderer reacted quickly and turned on her stealth field. Before any of the soldiers could react she struck them down with her Shock Sword. Blood was dripping from his tip and she looked emotionless at the corpses. Wherever she went Death seemed to follow, no matter how hard she tried to avoid it.

"I'm sorry you had to do this, but we must leave quickly. We can use the speakers around the Citadel to deliver my message. I trust you will deal with anyone who will resist. We had enough bloodshed already and I wish to further minimize it." Henry said.

The Wanderer nodded and they made their way towards the elevator. She hoped Sarah would forgive her.

 _ **Epilogue**_

After the Speech of Henry Casdin the Outcasts and most members of the Brotherhood of Steel ceased to fire at each other. Some Paladins refused to believe the words of the Outcast leader and were merciless struck down by the Lone Wanderer. Most felt betrayed by the revelation that the once honored Elder was risking their lifes for the wrong reasons and gladly joined the Outcasts, forming one big Brotherhood of Steel once again.

Surviving members of the Lyon's Pride disappeared into the Wasteland, wanting to get away from the Citadel as far as possible. Some settling down to live their lifes in peace, some venturing out to find another chapter of the Brotherhood.

Sarah Lyons survived her wounds and met the Wanderer with cold distain, wanting nothing to do with the person who made sure her father's legacy was remembered as that of a traitor. She was reported to have left the Wasteland by stealing a Vertibird. Nothing was heard from her again.

The West chapter of the Brotherhood eventually arrived at the Capital Wasteland and took control of the Citadel and its facilities, making sure that the technology was being delivered back home. During that time the people of the Capital Wasteland suffered from new Super Mutant attacks and Raiders, since no Brotherhood soldiers were around to protect them. Some reported a lone shrouded figure wandering the Wasteland in full Power Armor, armed only with a Sniper rifle, protecting unlucky souls from the occasional attack.

The Lone Wanderer went back to live with the citizen of Vault 101 and made sure that the Vault stayed closed this time, for the outside was too violent and dangerous. She deemed the Wasteland unworthy of her protection and made sure to disappear from the stage, leaving only legends and ghost stories for children.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Kill Henry

The Wanderer hesitated for a moment but in the end she made her choice. Henry was mad and she could not forgive him for all that he had done. She had to make sure that the Brotherhood was prepared for the West chapter when they arrived. She quickly punched the Outcast leader in the nose and broke it. With a grunt he fell to the ground and she used the moment to ram her sword trough his head, killing him instantly. She was breathing heavy and looked around panicked. The three remaining soldiers tried to calm her, but she couldn't hear them anymore. Endless possibilities ran through her head how the West chapter was going to claim the Citadel. War was inevitable. She ran to the body of the Elder and saw a hole in his chest. He died hours ago from the looks of it. She hoped Sarah could forgive her, but right now she had to clean up her mess.

The group ran to the elevator to get back to the upper complex and stayed silent the whole time. The time for talking was over.

The Wanderer left the three soldiers figuring that they would only slow her down and started to systematically kill the remaining Outcasts inside and outside the complex. After the fight was over the Brotherhood cheered around the blood covered figure, immediately recognizing the Wanderer. Paladin Gunny had a bandage around his head but was grinning widely and clapped her shoulder, talking about how he wished he had 100 of her around. But to her it was all empty praise. She stared empty at the ground and made her way to the Zeta beacon. She had to explain a lot of things to Sarah.

 _ **Epilogue**_

After cleaning up the Citadel the Brotherhood of Steel began preparations to meet the coming forces of the West chapter, believing that their numbers could be much greater than what the Brotherhood had to offer right then. A funeral was held for the Elder and the revelation of his death steeled the resolve of many members of the Brotherhood. He would be remembered as a kind man who tried to bring hope and restoration to a place who needed it most.

The remaining survivors of the Lyon's Pride formed the personal guard of Sarah Lyons who took on the role of the new Elder. She worked closely with the Wanderer, though their relationship destroyed by the decision of the Wanderer to save the Vault. With the help of Scribe Rothchild and the Wanderer she had to plan the defenses for the inevitable conflict that was going to happen in the Captial Wasteland.

The Lone Wanderer was welcomed back at her Vault but decided to stay on the surface and continue to save and help the people of the Capital Wasteland. The events of the Vault invasion left Amata more mature and she supported the Wanderer emotionally in her times of need.

 **Sequel will be called "Re-forged Steel"**


End file.
